Dinner Plans
by Kazuko1
Summary: Lex invites Lois out to dinner--but not for the reason she thinks. Clex. (this means slash people).


A/N: Written for the Lois and Clark GoTo SmallvilleChallenge.My prompt was "Lex invites Lois outfor Italian--then takesher to Italy."Oh and I haven't seen more than a couple episodes of Smallville in over two years, and none from the current season, so my Lois is mostly a composite of various incarnations from other shows, plus a little bit of tweaking for plot purposes.

Lois sighed rapturously as she sank into the leather seat of the restaurant's armchair. Now _this _was a date. If only certain people back in Metropolis could see her now, being treated like royalty, waited on hand and foot, a rich, handsome man sitting across from her in what had to be the most exclusive restaurant in the country. Maybe certain people would finally get it into their thick heads that it was the guy who was supposed to pursue and win over. Women shouldn't have to do all the work. And their location! What could be more romantic than going to the Italian Riviera for Italian? Lois had wanted to see Europe since she was a teenager, but she had never managed it. Lex certainly knew the way to a girl's heart. Though Lois was a big enough woman to admit that Clark's obvious jealousy was also definite factor in her happiness. It gave her ego a boost to remember Clark's reaction to Lex's proposal.

"_L-Luthor, you're going on a date with _Lois?_"_ _Clark's voice had an annoyingly squeaky quality to it. Lex's voice on the other hand was low and smooth when he answered._

"_Come now Mr. Kent, don't be jealous, you've had plenty of time to ask the object of_

_your affections out to dinner. If the thought of Lois and I on a date bothers you so much perhaps you should have made a move sooner. " Lex's grin was sharp enough to penetrate even the rock-like brain of Clark. He gave Lex a pathetically distressed look and opened his mouth, no doubt to lodge another protest, but Lex cut him off before he had a chance to voice it. "Oh don't look so worried Kent, I'm sure you'll have a chance to make up for it after we return." Lex's voice sounded a little odd. Lois would almost have called it gently teasing, if it weren't for the fact that this was Lex Luthor she was talking about. _

Lois was jolted from her reminiscing by Lex's voice. "I suppose the time has come for me to make a confession." Lois's eyes widened at those words, and she wondered if she could retrieve her tape recorder from her purse without Lex noticing. But Lex went on before she had a chance to find out. "You see I had an ulterior motive in bringing you here…"

­­

It was very late when Lex walked into his Metropolis penthouse. He tossed his keycard in the bowl by the door and threw his coat in the general direction of the closet. He bypassed his office, bedroom and living room, knowing the object of his search would be in the kitchen. He paused in the doorway for a moment, taking in the scene before him. Clark was hunched over the island table, surrounded by boxes of cereal, bowls of ice cream, and what looked like a pot of hot chocolate. But despite plethora of food, normally all Clark needed to be at peace with the universe, he was scowling.

Lex suppressed a grin as he stepped through the threshold.

"You know Clark, if you're that dissatisfied with my food, you could always ask Elli to pick something up for you." Clark's head shot up, and for a second he looked so happy to see him Lex felt his breath catch. Then he went back to scowling. "Lex."

"Clark." Lex countered with a smirk.

"Lex, you took Lois on a date."

"It's a good thing you're such a talented reporter Clark, without you around to tell me these things I'd be sure to fall behind on current events."

"This isn't a joke Lex! You know she's been—"

"Doing everything but hiding in your bed to get you to sleep with her?" Lex's voice finally lost its amused tone and took on an edge. "Oh, yes Clark, I know."

"So why would you try to make it look like I was jealous?!"

"It seemed the best way of getting her to do what I wanted."

Clark narrowed his eyes. "Which was?"

"Why, to come to Italy with me."

"Lex! _Why_ did you want her to come to Italy with you?"

"Because I wanted to make sure she'd accept my offer of a job at the paper LexCorp owns there."

Clark stared at him in confusion.

"I thought Lois's continued good health would benefit greatly from some distance from the object of her affection. I don't like sharing."

Comprehension was dawning on Clark's face.

"And admit it Clark," Lex stepped up to him and spoke softly into his ear, his breath causing a shiver to shake Clark's body. "You _were_ a little jealous, weren't you."

Clark turned his head to search Lex's face. What he saw there seemed to reassure him, for there was the beginning of a smile in his voice when he answered. "Maybe. Maybe more than a little. Not that that means you should have—" But Lex didn't let him finish. And by the time Clark could speak again he admitted that perhaps Lex's dinner plans hadn't been such a bad idea after all.


End file.
